


The Index' Judgement for Failure

by WwolfJade123



Series: Kingdoms and Savas [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Index!Drake, Index!Dran, Index!Drax, Index' Judgement, Kingdoms and Savas (The Series), Punishment, lieutenant!Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwolfJade123/pseuds/WwolfJade123
Summary: Weiss gets judged by the Index.
Series: Kingdoms and Savas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900774
Kudos: 6





	The Index' Judgement for Failure

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a confusing story... so don't forget to bring you hardheads for any falling debris!

She halted in front of the castle gates, she barely looked up and motioned the guardians to let her inside. She could hear the faint shouts of Weiss Schnee and her squadron have come back from Mantle, the feeling of disgust and surprise by the guards to know she's still alive makes her stomach churn but she doesn't react that much in the outside.

With one loud clunk that attracted the whole kingdom, the gates started to open for the lieutenant and her squadron. Weiss ushered her horse to move the others following her by the tail silently, not a whisper airing between them as they walked in the middle of a bustling village. They knew what this meant for Weiss and they don't have the balls to face a very pissed of Weiss Schnee.

As soon as they stepped inside the Kingdom, there were a few shouts from the guardians to the villagers. The townsfolk didn't hesitate to make way for the arriving squadron, and as her group passed there were congratulations for coming back alive and well, some also thanking them for serving the Index and the whole Atlas Kingdom itself. It all feels wrong to have them congratulate murderers because they served the Index.

Her group was out there, killing and imprisoning people that have other beliefs than what the Index let out. They were all innocent, not everyone had the same beliefs that's why we're all human. What makes us human. Just because we've got other beliefs doesn't mean we get to hurt nor kill those who go against it.

"You're doing it again..." Marrow's voice cut through her thoughts. She ushered Myrtenaster to gallop faster, ignoring the words of her right hand man. He sighed an paced with the rookies, he knew he shouldn't agitate Weiss at that state, especially if they all knew that she was going to get punished for her actions. But he needs to let the lieutenant know that she was dragging the mood of the room if she doesn't want to add that to her already long list of crimes against the Index.

They all stopped by the foot of the castle's laboratory, climbing down their horses and handling them to the royal groom. Weiss huffed as she brushed herself off of dust she might have picked up while riding there and fixed some of her misplaced clothing, becoming more presentable for the Index.

She motioned her squad to got to their beds as she walked towards the large laboratory. It's material was like the castle, cobblestone and a few bricks. It's structure was another topic to talk about, Weiss always saw this building as the slaughter house due to the countless traumatised victims together with the constant deaths. She hopes that she wasn't going to be one of them.

Nodding at a few guards, they opened the door for her and saluted. She entered the building with such regal that she could be mistaken as a royal if she wanted to.

The dark hallways of the laboratory sent chills down her spine, no matter how many times she had been here she could never comprehend how scary it looks, or how it feels. But no. She will not let the background control her, she has to show them she was still strong, still has the will to go on and fight. She can get over this and do what she can to impress the Index. That's the only thing she has left after all.

Reaching the only door of the building, she squinted her eyes a little to read the label of the door and she couldn't help but swallow hard when she only read 'chamber' in the tag. This better be a good and serious one.

With so much reluctancy, she opened the door and quickly closed itself behind her. Everything on the other side was dark, so she waited. She waited for something to move, waited for someone to give her orders. She waited.

A beep echoed throughout the very hallow and high room, the hairs on Weiss' neck stood up in alert and fear. Something just identified her and she couldn't see what or who did it. True fear bubbled up her chest but she still remained stoic. She couldn't risk showing weakness when she was being punished, they weren't going to get inside her head again.

The circle in the middle of the room glowed an icy blue color, color of the Kingdom of Atlas. She stepped into it and walked to the middle, her boots clanking with each step in the way.

As soon as she stepped in the middle, the room around her suddenly brightens, forcing her to shut her eyes at the sudden brightness, also covering her eyes with her arms for good measure. She also could never get used to their entrance, she doesn't know why it's such a dramatic one or something that could bring her to fear by their power. She felt both actually, which speaks a lot.

"Stand, child." A voice boomed and echoed in the room. With a snap, Weiss had her back straightened and arms by her side, her eyes were trained at the blank, white wall in front of her. She could feel the judgement radiate off her back and she doesn't know if it was her fear anymore or was the sweat that rolled down the side of her forehead. She doesn't know. She really doesn't know and it shakes her to the core.

There was a long hum from the same person. "Turn an face us. Weiss." Her name was said. They remembered her. They knew who she was. She was in _so much_ trouble.

She turned around in a military fashion to face with three holograms of the same person, triplets to be exact. The three siblings that formed the Index and made what the world around her is today. She could be thankful, only if she was allowed to feel emotions or speak to them without permission.

Their blank faces searched her from up to down. 

"The mission." The second sibling, Drax said slowly, "How did it go..." They already knew the results, they already knew what happened so for them to ask her what happened, that only means one thing. Manipulation.

"Permission to speak." The first sibling said, Drake.

Weiss cleared her throat quietly, "Unsuccessful." She answered honestly, there wasn't any point in lying, she'll only worsen her case. "When we arrived, the people were already convinced by their spells, the managers were severely burned and injured and the siblings escaped."

"And what does that benefit us?" The third one, Dran murmured shyly.

"Nothing. It did us nothing but put us, the Kingdom of Atlas and the Index to shame. I failed a simple task given to me by my commanding officer. I am a failure." She said automatically, like that one question was what triggered her to be their robotic slave.

Weiss didn't react when the three sibling started laughing an floating around her. She stood her ground and stayed there, waiting for her mentality to give in so she can take a few days off of duty to think about that girl.

Drax held his stomach, "Well aren't you an honest one!" He waved off as he walked towards one of the walls, one where Weiss knew held the weapons. She swallowed a huge lump knowing exactly what was going to happen. "Now what will be your punishment..." He scanned his hand on the print and the wall opened to all kinds of weapons that made Weiss sweat even more and make her tremble.

She yelped quietly when she felt a hand on her bicep. She looked away from Dran as he started squeezing the flesh under her armour, "You're trembling... I thought you were going to speak up, but no..." She felt his mouth on her ear and it sent _very_ wrong signals down her spine. "You're afraid." He giggled, then it turned to a hysterical laugh as he backed away and stayed behind his other brother. "I'm surprised she came back alive though, those two should've killed her on the spot..."

"I agree brother..." Drake murmured back.

She froze. She froze when she felt a knife on her throat. It almost made her hiss in pain when she felt her neck start to sting, together with a warm liquid that slowly trickled down her throat.

Drax chuckled lowly, "Why did you fail?"

Weiss grunted, her stoic form faltering, showing the true fear behind her actions. There was no going back now, they now saw her as weak and easy to control with the right tools. She can be their toy, their puppet, with only just a few words. They knew she'd follow, she'd follow out of fear. "I-.!"

The blade travelled towards her jaw. The tip stopped at the edge before it went deep earning a whimper from the lieutenant. Drax made her look at him, the blade following his motions, tracing her pale skin with red blood. "Too slow..." He deepened the blade, touching the bone underneath and she whimpered. "I'll ask you again... why did you fail?"

"I failed to bring orders! I ran after them without back-up or any knowledge from my comrades! I deserve any punishment you give me! Anything!"

Drake held his brother's hand and pulled him away from her. He held out his palm and grabbed the whole of Weiss' head, it glowed green and all her injuries were cured. He glared at his brother and the maniac started backing away towards his other brother.

Drake turned towards Weiss and let go of her head, no injuries left on her face. She felt sick.

She whimpered again at his levelled glare, "Would you kindly repeat what you said..." He caressed her soft cheek with the back of his hand, his calloused skin making Weiss shiver at the very different textures. It didn't feel right. Everything in her world didn't feel right. "Don't be afraid, Weiss... we aren't in a rush..." He whispered, his hot breath hitting Weiss' face and another whimper escaped Weiss' throat.

"I-I..." She started, her eyes mesmerised by his molten red eyes. She could see his power swirling around behind his blood red eyes, such power for a mere human, not to mention a mere copy. Hologram. "I failed to bring orders... I ran after the duo without the knowledge of anyone in my squad nor back up..." She whispered, "I deserve any punishment you give me..."

He leans close, lips just centi-meters apart. He stares at her with lust and power that Weiss could feel her knees go weak. "Good girl..." His red eyes seem to shine under the light, "That is a _very_ good girl..."

Before Weiss knew it, his lips were on hers and she was taken to another room. Another universe.

Everything around her was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time, something she feels like she remembers but she couldn't have any recollection of this event actually happening.

The door opened behind her and light flooded into the room. Her fear and panic biting her in the wrong places, then she saw the familiar red cloak and the tired silver eyes, she doesn't know why she suddenly feel relaxed nor felt like she didn't need to put up any walls near her, she just did. And that didn't scare her one bit.

The girl threw a pouch, heavy and full of lien towards the nearest shelf, it's contents spilling out like water then let out a sigh. A sigh of which Weiss registers as relief. The girl kneeled down and got rid of her boots, throwing it and neatly landing on the shoe rack. The brunette then stood back up and made her way towards Weiss with closed eyes, seemingly trying to calm her nerves as she untied her ponytail and shedding her red cloak.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and a shining silver landed on Weiss, a warm smile made it's way to her face. The lieutenant felt heat radiate off her face and her heart hammering in her chest the longer she stared as the brunette walked closer towards her, she felt the hands wrapped around her waist. Normally, she would have pushed those away and tell them to back off, yet she didn't feel anything negative towards them. In fact, she liked it there. She liked being held by someone she... cares? She honestly doesn't know now.

"What took you so long?" The words just came out of her mouth like air, she didn't recall thinking of them nor saying them. Was this her punishment?

For some reason she knows her name. Bright, shimmering red that can be seen mined deep into a cave, a rare gem she only sees once in a blue moon while living in Atlas, a kingdom that consists of silver and lapiz as their main colour scheme. Ruby. That was this girl's name, her name was Ruby. The same name of her favourite gem. The same name of her favourite type of colour. Ruby.

Ruby chuckled breathlessly, like she couldn't believe that the woman in front of her just asked her something so obvious, when it really isn't. At least not in Weiss' case. She felt the arms around her pull tighter, pressing their bodies on each other closer. She tilts her head to the side, an adorable pout making it's way to her lips, "I'm sorry... did I make you wait?" She whispered.

"Of course, you dolt." There it was again. She said something she didn't know that came from her mind. The words seemed very offensive in her taste, but when talking to this girl, Ruby, it came out as something soft, something so dear that she needed to hold it gently. Instead of saying those words as an offensive slur, she used those words as a vow, as another word for her love. Another measurement of her endless love. 

She was caught by surprise when she felt Ruby's lips on hers, at first it felt weird kissing a girl but as seconds continue to pass by slowly, she melted into the touch. It was so soft and gentle, something she hasn't in any way she felt in her entire life, the taste of strawberries start to linger on her lips. The sweetness of it all made her feel like she was floating.

Before she knew it, it was all over. Ruby pulled away so slowly that Weiss found herself leaning in finding those soft lips that made her float and feel safe. Safer than anything she'd ever felt in what felt like years in isolation. She clenched the fabric as she leaned in more only stopping when she heard Ruby chuckle.

Pools of silver was what her eyes were welcomed to the moment she fluttered them open, a familiar feeling bubbled up her chest and she couldn't help but look away in dismay with a very evident blush on her pale cheeks.

Ruby laughed at her reaction. Weiss looks back at Ruby from the corner of her eyes with a fond smile tugging her lips as she watches her laugh loudly at her small yet adorable reaction reaction. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Ruby kissed her again and Weiss felt satisfied by it. She smile proudly as she nuzzled automatically into Ruby's warmth, curling her fingers by Ruby's exposed collarbone showing the speedster her adoration for her.

The warmth in her hands then became hot, hotter than what she could handle. It became a blazing flame the next moment that engulfed her, her whole body burning, her mind wasn't at it's right place. She had never felt this hotness before, this flame resembles standing near bubbling magma in some way or another, yet it feels so different at the same time like standing on top of the tallest mountain with the strongest winds and coldest temperature.

She opened her eyes and found herself floating in dark space, there was no sign of Ruby or the room she had just been in. Panic filled her insides and she looked around in an effort to find that person that gave her warmth and comfort. Where was she? What happened?

She stopped spinning when a different question surfaced in her mind. Tears blurred her vision, Who was she? Who was that girl? Why can't she remember her? Why can't she remember the only person that gave her comfort? That gave her a home? Why can't she remember? Where was she? It seems as though her life had suddenly took a three sixty by that simple moment alone, she can feel herself slowly going crazy.

She force her brain to search it's storage for any remnants of the girl, the girl's silver eyes, the girl's sweet and homey voice. Anything, just anything about the girl. Her mind created roses, red roses that were as vibrant as blood in the sun. These red roses had silver for stems, matches perfectly with her eyes. She just wants her back. Where was she?!

Without meaning to, her mouth opened as she clutched her aching heart. She curled into a tight ball and her defensive mechanisms activated.

**_"RUBY!"_ **

She screamed as spikes of icicles shot out through her body, enveloping her as in a hollow and brittle circle. She screamed another word her mind didn't quite realise the name, all she hear was the apathy and agony in her own voice, how ugly it sounded on that scream.

She was going insane.

Weiss felt the temperature of the void drop at an incredible rate, she shivered at the very cold surrounding. Slowly, she opened her swelling eyes, at first all she saw was a thick, freezing fog. Then she saw very faint lines of her ice, she would feel proud of herself for producing that much snow in seconds if it weren't for the exhaustion that hit that is. At that moment all Weiss could think of was her own death and the missing memory of her brain.

The sound of sizzling caught her attention. With all of her left-over strength, she looked up and saw three figures, half of their bodies covered in blue flames that were hotter than the sun. They melted the ice in no time the surroundings lighten. She registered it as the Atlas' Laboratory that the Index was currently using for a mandatory base and research lab. She was still there..?

Weiss watched, shivering as the blue flamed figures walked closer toward her, maniac smiles stamped on their faces, proud of the mental and emotional damage they caused for the white-haired solder.

The blue flames extinguished. Two of them stopped while the one in the middle walked towards Weiss. Drake kneeled down her shivering body and grabbed her chin, pulling her so his mouth was directly on top of her ear as he whispers roughly,

"Welcome back to the Index, Mrs. Rose..."

**Author's Note:**

> Woof! Now that's all done, hang tight everyone! The next update of this series will be a 3-5 chapter story, so watch out.


End file.
